El Día Después
by Salazar Lestrange
Summary: Continuación de Amantes, aunque también se puede leer por separado.Pensamientos y un encuentro después de una dificil decisión por parte de Severus.


Bueno, se que en otros fics prometí actualizar pronto, pues cuando estoy de exámenes suelo escribir más. Lo cual es cierto, pero esta vez como he estado estudiando más en la facultad que en mi casa, he tenido que escribir en papel, con lo cual todavía estoy pasándolas al ordenador/ recolectando las hojas (no penséis que soy ordenada escribiendo, más bien escribo en el primer sitio que pillo, detrás de unos apuntes…)Pero ya están varios capítulos bastantes adelantados de varios fics, amen de una sorpresa dedicada a **Joanne**** Distte**.

Aunque no prometo que lo vaya a subir mañana porque estoy un poco liada con el sexto libro. (El inglés no es lo mío)

Acabo de darme cuenta de que no respondí a los reviews de **Amantes**. Bueno, como este fic es en cierta manera continuación del otro, los responderé al final.

Aclaración: Se desarrolla un año después de **Amantes**.

S. Lestrange

* * *

**EL DIA DESPUÉS**

El jardín de los Malfoy relucía en todo su esplendor en las noches de Luna llena como aquella. Las cantarinas fuentes, los recogidos escondites, la fragancia de jazmines y rosas… todo se unía para absorberte en un delicado cuento de hadas y princesas.

Sin embargo, los ojos negros que lo contemplaban esa noche no podían estar menos cautivados. Para Severus Snape, aquella muestra de delicadeza y hermosura no era más que un ejemplo de la hipocresía que reinaba en el Salón de la mansión. Había sido invitado a una de las numerosas fiestas que los Malfoy celebraban a lo largo del año, quizá para entretener a la hermosa, pero inútil, esposa de Lucius. Sin embargo aquella era diferente, pues era para celebrar el reciente embarazo de Narcissa.

La crême de la crême de la Sociedad Mágica Londinense estaba allí, unidos a algunos amigos extranjeros, de igual clase, y algunos compañeros de estudios menos afortunados, que le daban ese toque distendido que Narcissa había querido para la ocasión.

Lo que muchos no sabían es que después de interminables horas de canapés, bailes y charla educada, los "compañeros de estudios poco afortunados" y algunos de los Lores de la fiesta, se despedirían de los demás para ponerse una máscara blanca e ir a celebrar por todo lo alto el futuro nacimiento del heredero Malfoy.

Severus se sentía a punto de vomitar. Lo cual lo confundía bastante. No es que fuera novato en tales lides, lo mismo habían hecho para celebrar el embarazo de Bellatrix Lestrange, aunque luego hubiera perdido el niño. Pero ahora todo era diferente.

Ahora él era un traidor.

Extraño¿verdad? Severus Snape era considerado por sus compañeros mortífagos como el asesino por excelencia: frío, calculador y oscuramente apasionado. Había oído incluso a algunos aconsejarles a los novatos que lo tomaran como ejemplo.

Antes, incluso lo hubiera sentido como un halago. Ahora lo único que hacia era aumentar las nauseas. Apoyó una de sus blancas manos en la pared cubierta por una cortina de terciopelo negro.

Qué simbólico.

Odiaba los simbolismos.

Sobre todo desde la profecía.

Ojala no la hubiera escuchado.

Ojala no hubiera ido ese día a Hogwarts.

Ni ayer. ¿Quién le había mandado aceptar el puesto de espía¿Cómo había podido creer que tenía estómago suficiente para traicionar a sus amigos¿Para ver otra vez las despiadadas matanzas¿Para resistirse al increíble placer que producía saber que tenías en tu mano la vida de todas aquellas personas? La emoción, la adrenalina de cuando perseguías aurores, esa incertidumbre de no saber si tu contrario es mejor que tú, si podrías sobrevivir. Uno se sentía tan… vivo.

Había intentado explicárselo a Dumbledore, pero él solo veía la muerte, la destrucción… Para él todo eso estaba mal y punto.

Que infeliz.

Y que ignorante.

Aun no sabía si había hecho lo correcto traicionando a su Señor. O uniéndose a él. ¿Estaba ahora en el bando correcto¿O no? Eran esas dudas las que estaban produciéndole las nauseas.

Debería haberse quedado en la cama.

Sintió como la puerta de la pequeña Sala donde se había refugiado se abría. Bufó molesto, seguramente era Lucius o Evan para recordarle de que _debía_ estar en el Salón principal aguantando a estúpidos ministros con sus igualmente estúpidas esposas. ¿Qué pensarían si aparecía con su uniforme al completo de mortifago? Seguro que eso borraría las presuntuosas sonrisas de sus sebosos rostros. Y sería más divertido.

Mucho más divertido.

Se rió por lo bajo imaginándose la escena.

- Si te estás riendo es que has bebido demasiado.- una burlona voz a sus espaldas lo hizo salir de sus fantasías con brusquedad. Una voz femenina.

Una voz femenina con mucha razón, pensó al contemplar su ¿cuarto? vaso vacío de Brandy. Giró el vaso para hacer tintinear los hielos que aún no se habían derretido.

- Al revés, creo que aún no he bebido lo suficiente.- respondió al fin levantando la vista hacia la mujer de oscura melena que se había detenido a poco pasos de él.

Su ronca voz hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la columna de Bellatrix. Sonrió de medio lado mientras terminaba de acortar la distancia que la separaban del hombre apoyado indolentemente en la ventana.

Severus la observó acercarse desde su puesto sin variar un ápice su postura. Bellatrix estaba increíble esa noche. Vestía un largo traje de terciopelo negro, que le dejaba la espalda al descubierto, pero con un increíble escote recatado (increíble por ser recatado, claro) que sin embargo la hacía verse aún más seductora. Al caminar pudo observar que la falda no cerraba por uno de sus lados, dejando a la vista su larga pierna de piel clara.

Aunque el moreno estaba mas pendiente de la mano que escondía a la espalda. Riéndose levemente, la mujer amplió su sonrisa y con un suave encogimiento de hombros le enseño la botella de Brandy que había escamoteado de la fiesta.

El gesto, lejos de tranquilizarle, aumentó su inquietud, mientras las primeras punzadas de placer anticipado se le clavaban dolorosamente en las entrañas.

- ¿No deberías estar con tu marido?

- Vaya, y yo que pensaba que hoy estabas de buen humor.- rellenó el vaso con tranquilidad.

- Yo nunca estoy de buen humor.- la observó colocarse al otro lado de la ventana.- ¿No bebes?

Volvió a encogerse de hombros, en un gesto que Severus empezaba a encontrar francamente irritante, y se llevó la botella a los labios.

- ¿Contento?

- ¿Qué quieres Bellatrix?- intentó imprimir la máxima frialdad que pudo a la pregunta, que era mucha, aunque no podía evitar recordar la última vez que se vieron los dos solos.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?- el tono insinuante le cortó la respiración y lo sorprendió sobremanera.

Desde que cortaron sus encuentros cerca de un año atrás no había visto ni el más mínimo interés por parte de la Señora Lestrange de retomarlos. Hasta ese día. Aunque con Bellatrix no se sabía nunca a ciencia cierta lo que perseguía hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

Se dio cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo sin responder. ¿Qué es lo que quería¿Qué se acabara la guerra¿Matar a los Merodeadores¿A Ella? Umm…

- Lo que buscamos todos.- respondió indiferente.

- Eso no es una respuesta.

- Tú tampoco has respondido.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la mujer se inclinó eliminando el espacio que los separaba y lo besó en los labios, mordiéndole el inferior con suavidad.

- Bella… - Intentó apartarse, pero estaba prisionero contra la pared y el alfeizar. La lengua de la antigua Slytherin bordeó sus labios amenazando con eliminar toda su cautela y autocontrol.

Cuanto la había echado de menos.

- Estás casada.- una de sus manos, traidora ella, la acarició por la cintura, haciéndola arquearse.

- También lo estaba antes.

- Supongo que sí.

Total, para qué resistirse, algo tendría que sacar del maldito asunto.

Con un movimiento brusco la cogió por la cintura y la subió al alfeizar de la ventana, mientras la besaba con pasión, recorriendo la deliciosa boca femenina con ardor.

Bellatrix no se quedó atrás, convencido ya el amante. Le rodeó con las largas piernas por la cintura y le empezó a desabrochar la camisa. Pero los planes de Severus no iban por ese camino, pues le apartó la mano. Ante su gemido de frustración, el oscuro mago deslizó su mano por la falda para quitarle con torturante lentitud la ropa interior.

Eso era lo que más le gustaba de Severus. Todos sus amantes se dejaban llevar, sumisos. Incluso el más peligroso mortifago se volvía un complaciente esclavo entre sus sabanas. Pero Snape no. Nunca la dejaba obtener el control, ejercía su mando con firmeza. Muy parecido a Rodolphus. Aunque Severus poseía una pasión, un ardor, que se ausentaba en su marido.

- Hazlo.- le susurró al oído.

Por una vez Severus le obedeció y desabrochándose solo lo suficiente la penetró con fuerza. Bella se preparó para más, pero Severus permaneció quieto, dentro de ella. La morena se separó intrigada para ver que pasaba, la excitación de que alguien hubiera entrado en la habitación le mando escalofríos de placer por la columna.

Pero solo vio a Severus con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro. Abrió la boca para quejarse pero en vez de ello recibió la boca del moreno que la besaba con brusquedad y fiereza, mientras una de sus manos la jalonaba del cabello haciéndole levantar la cabeza y dejar su blanco cuello al descubierto. La mordió mientras empezaba a moverse con fuerza, cada una de sus embestidas coronado por el sonido del cuerpo de Bella contra el cristal.

Fue algo rápido y fiero, que dejo a Bella con la espalda dolorida y más que satisfecha, aunque siempre deseosa de más, como siempre le ocurría con el Maestro de Pociones.

Severus se abrochó los pantalones y se acomodo la ropa con la seca eficacia que lo caracterizaba, aunque una tenue sonrisa satisfecha puntuaba su rostro. Bella le sonrió con malicia mientras se acomodaba el vestido. El mago le mostró su ropa interior con burla.

- ¿No se te olvida algo?

Recibió una burlona sonrisa de respuesta.

- Puedes devolvérmelas mas tarde.

Severus la observó irse. Sus pasos eran igual de sinuosos que cuando entró, nadie podría imaginarse lo que había pasado viéndola. No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de remordimientos al pensar en Dumbledore.

Miró al jardín una vez más. Ya no le parecía su belleza hipócrita.

Más bien un símbolo.

* * *

Ya sabéis: **Reviews!** Aunque ni yo misma estoy muy contenta de cómo me ha quedado así que también: **Tomatazos!**

**CONTESTACION A LOS REVIEWS DE AMANTES.**

**MoonyGabriela: **¿Ya tengo publicidad? Que bien! Claro que puedes publicar/hacer publicidad de mi fic, de Amantes o de cualquiera, me siento muy halagada. Perdona por no haberte contestado antes, pero creía que ya había contestado a los reviews del fic y lo tenía un poco olvidado.

**Carly**** McKinnon :** Me alegro de que te haya gustado, es una de mis parejas favoritas y a mi también me parece muy real, Severus es un personaje con mucho morbo y no me creo la vida solitaria que parece llevar en los libros. Espero que si lees éste también te guste.

**Malu**** Snape Rickman: **Tarde, pero aquí tienes la continuación. Creo que habrá una segunda parte, pues se me ha ocurrido una cosa… Jejeje. Espero que al final no te tiraras por la ventana, porque quiero saber que te parece este fic. Besos

**Minette Van Witch Lovette: Me** alegro de que te haya gustado, ahora que me doy cuenta de cuanta gente lo ha leído gracias a Joanne creo que me tendré que poner en serio con su sorpresita. Espero que este también te haya gustado.

**Joanne Distte: **Bueno, después de lo que te gustó Amantes espero que esta pequeña segunda parte no te haya decepcionado. Aquí están un poco más Light (o al menos esa es mi opinión, después la gente a veces no coincide conmigo) Espero tener noticias tuyas pronto, pues sigo todos tus fics con ansias, aunque reconozco que no suelo dejar reviews (me perdonas?) ah¿Cuándo PIENSAS CONTINUAR SEVEN DARKS YEARS?

En fin, que me altero. Los nuevos fics también están geniales. Me encantan los de Bellartrix.

**Eride**Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te haya gustado.

**LadyDarthLanious: Bueno**, espero que al final consiguieras terminar el tuyo, si es así dime como se llama para leerlo. Espero que esta segunda parte también te haya gustado, aunque esta un poco más centrada en Severus y creo que sigue más el estilo de "Un día en la batalla". Bss

**Dream**** Kat: **Haciendo la competencia? Jajajaja. No hombre, me encanta que te encante Severus, porque a mi también me encanta (vaya trabalenguas) a veces pasa eso, a mi me gusta mucho la pareja Draco/Harry y todavía no he hecho ninguna. (Y eso que mis parejas son de todo tipo, sino léete "Examen")

**Galilea**: Pues a mi la verdad que Bella me parece el complemento perfecto para Sev, pero cada uno tiene sus gustos claro. Espero que este también te haya gustado aunque repita Bellatrix.

**Vicu**** Malfoy: **Tu lo has dicho, por algo es Severus. Precisamente puse esa escena para subrayar la frialdad de Sev y su autocontrol. Creo que es lo que más morbo me da de é.

**Pupi**** Chan: **Pero así tiene más gracia. Al fin y al cabo siempre aparece el marido… Espero que el fieling no se haya perdido en esta historia (como se escribe fieling?)

**Miss Andreina Snape: **Supongo que ya los habrás encontrado, aunque la verdad que aunque todo el mundo piensa que pegan mucho tampoco hay tantos fics de ellos dos. Espero que esta parte también te haya gustado. Si quieres buenos fics de Bellatrix lee a Joanne Distte. Bss


End file.
